1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the field of fabricating products, such as semiconductor devices, in a manufacturing environment including process tools exchanging transport carriers with an automated transport system, wherein the products, such as substrates for semiconductor devices, are processed on the basis of groups defined by the contents of the transport carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's global market forces manufacturers of mass products to offer high quality products at a low price. It is thus important to improve yield and process efficiency to minimize production costs. This holds especially true in the field of semiconductor fabrication, since, here, it is essential to combine cutting-edge technology with mass production techniques. It is, therefore, the goal of semiconductor manufacturers to reduce the consumption of raw materials and consumables while at the same time improve process tool utilization. The latter aspect is especially important since, in modern semiconductor facilities, equipment is required which is extremely cost-intensive and represents the dominant part of the total production costs.
Integrated circuits are typically manufactured in automated or semi-automated facilities, thereby passing through a large number of process and metrology steps to complete the device. The number and the type of process steps and metrology steps a semiconductor device has to go through depends on the specifics of the semiconductor device to be fabricated. A usual process flow for an integrated circuit may include a plurality of photolithography steps to image a circuit pattern for a specific device layer into a resist layer, which is subsequently patterned to form a resist mask for further processes in structuring the device layer under consideration by, for example, etch or implant processes and the like. Thus, layer after layer, a plurality of process steps are performed based on a specific lithographic mask set for the various layers of the specified device. For instance, a sophisticated CPU requires several hundred process steps, each of which has to be carried out within specified process margins so as to fulfill the specifications for the device under consideration. Since many of these processes are very critical, a plurality of metrology steps have to be performed to efficiently control the process flow and to monitor the performance of the respective process tools. For example, frequently, so-called pilot substrates are processed and subjected to measurement procedures prior to actually releasing the associated group of “parent” substrates in order to test the compliance with predefined process margins. Typical metrology processes may include the measurement of layer thickness, the determination of dimensions of critical features, such as the gate length of transistors, the measurement of dopant profiles, and the like. As the majority of the process margins are device-specific, many of the metrology processes and the actual manufacturing processes are specifically designed for the device under consideration and require specific parameter settings at the adequate metrology and process tools.
In a semiconductor facility, a plurality of different product types are usually manufactured at the same time, such as memory chips of different design and storage capacity, CPUs of different design and operating speed and the like, wherein the number of different product types may even reach hundreds and more in production lines for manufacturing ASICs (application specific ICs). Since each of the different product types may require a specific process flow, different mask sets for the lithography, specific settings in the various process tools, such as deposition tools, etch tools, implantation tools, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) tools and the like, may be necessary. Consequently, a plurality of different tool parameter settings and product types may be encountered simultaneously in a manufacturing environment. Thus, a mixture of product types, such as test and development products, pilot products, different versions of products, at different manufacturing stages, may be present in the manufacturing environment at a time, wherein the composition of the mixture may vary over time depending on economic constraints and the like, since the dispatching of non-processed substrates into the manufacturing environment may depend on various factors, such as the ordering of specific products, a variable degree of research and development efforts and the like. Thus, frequently the various product types may have to be processed with a different priority to meet specific requirements imposed by specific economic or other constraints.
Despite these complex conditions, it is an important aspect with respect to productivity to coordinate the process flow within the manufacturing environment in such a way that a high performance, for example in terms of tool utilization, of the process tools is achieved, since the investment costs and the moderately low “life span” of process tools, particularly in a semiconductor facility, significantly determine the price of the final semiconductor devices. In modern semiconductor facilities, a high degree of automation is typically encountered, wherein the transport of substrates is accomplished on the basis of respective transport carriers accommodating a specific maximum number of substrates. The number of substrates contained in a carrier is also referred to as a lot and the number of substrates is therefore frequently called the lot size. In a highly automated process line of a semiconductor facility, the transport of the carriers is mainly performed by an automated transport system that picks up a carrier at a specific location, for example a process or metrology tool, within the environment and delivers the carrier to its destination, for instance another process or metrology tool that may perform the next process or processes required in the respective process flow of the products under consideration. Thus, the products in one carrier typically represent substrates receiving the same process, wherein the number of substrates in the carrier may not necessarily correspond to the maximum number of possible substrates. That is, the lot size of the various carriers may vary, wherein typically a “standard” lot size may dominate in the manufacturing environment. For example, one or more pilot substrates, which may be considered as representatives of a certain number of parent substrates contained in a certain number of carriers filled with the standard lot size, may be transported in a separate carrier, since they may undergo a specific measurement process and therefore may have to be conveyed to a corresponding metrology tool, thereby requiring an additional transport job. Based on the results of the measurement process, the waiting parent substrates may then be delivered to the respective process tool.
The supply of carriers to and from process tools is usually accomplished on the basis of respective “interfaces,” also referred to as load ports, which may receive the carriers from the transport system and hold the carriers to be picked up by the transport system. Due to the increasing complexity of process tools, having implemented therein a plurality of functions, the cycle time for a single substrate may increase. Hence, when substrates are not available at the tool, although being in a productive state, significant idle times or unproductive times may be created, thereby significantly reducing the utilization of the tool. Thus, typically, the number and configuration of the load ports is selected such that one or more carriers may be exchanged at the load port(s) while the functional module of the process tool receives substrates from another load port to achieve a cascaded or continuous operation of the process tool. The time for the exchange of carriers between the automated transport system and the respective process or metrology tool depends on the transport capacity of the transport system and the availability of the carrier to be conveyed at its source location. Ideally, when a corresponding transport request for a specified lot currently processed in a source tool is to be served, the respective substrates should be available at the time the transport system picks up the carrier including the lot and delivers the carrier at the destination tool such that a continuous operation can be maintained. Consequently, the respective carrier should be delivered to the destination tool when or before the last substrate of the carrier currently processed in the destination tool is entered into the process module so that a continuous operation may be achieved on the basis of the newly arrived carrier. Thus, for an ideal continuous operation of a process tool, one carrier would be exchanged while another carrier is currently processed. Depending on the capacity of the tool interface, for instance the number of load ports provided, a certain buffer of carriers and thus substrates may be provided in order to generate a certain tolerance for delays and irregular deliveries, which may however significantly contribute to tool costs. Moreover, as the actual carrier exchange time does not substantially depend on the lot size, whereas the time window for performing an actual carrier exchange is highly dependent on the respective lot size, since a small currently processed lot provides only a reduced time interval for exchanging, also referred to as a window of opportunity for carrier exchange, another carrier without producing an undesired idle time, the presence of a mixture of lot sizes, such as pilot lots, development lots and the like, or the presence of lots having a high priority, may negatively affect the overall performance of process tools.
In view of the situation described above, there is therefore a need for an enhanced technique that enhances the efficiency of process tools, especially in view of transport-related issues, while avoiding or at least reducing the effects of one or more problems identified above.